Nighttime Companion
by ilovemyboys
Summary: After watching a scary movie, Tobi can't go to sleep. So what does he do? Find a nice ninja that is willing to share their bed with him of course! Problem is…not one of the Shinobi he lives with are considered "nice."
1. Movie Night!

**Nighttime Companion**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 1: Choices!

**Authors Note: **Black Zetsu is in **bold. **White Zetsu is in _italics. _

* * *

"Alright bastards! Since you're all fucking damned anyway, this film might at least help you get through the fucking first gate of hell, or if you're lucky, get a glimpse of Lord Jashin as he tortures those who didn't see it," Hidan threw his DVD unceremoniously onto the table in front of the five Akatsuki members.

"_Antichrist?"_ Itachi looked on incredulouslyat the DVD as he read the back. "I can only imagine…"

"Hell yeah." Hidan grinned deviously.

"**We aren't watching that. **_It's too gruesome,"_ Zetsu replied.

"Too fucking gruesome? Says the freak who eats-"

"Alright! Let's get on with the rest," Kisame cut in, not wanting to hear the details of Zetsu's "meals."

"Itachi, what did you bring?" Kisame asked.

"A Clockwork Orange."

"What's _that_ about?" Deidara asked.

Itachi was silent for a moment. Then shortly began a two minute monologue explaining the film's plot, after which the room became uncomfortably silent.

Deidara was the first to break it.

"Look. We each picked something different. You honestly think we'll give up the thing we want to watch to watch something we don't?" Deidara scowled as he lounged on the couch.

"It does sound pretty fucked up…I might be up for that…" Hidan smiled pervertedly.

"_We can't watch that. It would kill poor Tobi,"_ White Zetsu said softly.

"Thank you Zetsu!" Tobi exclaimed.

_That movie really did sound awful to Tobi! _Tobi thought.

"Why the hell not! If that kid can't handle films like that, he shouldn't be in the Akatsuki!"

"**Kisame, what did **_**you**_** choose?" **Dark Zetsu asked as he sent a glare in Hidan's direction.

"Jaws," Kisame grinned, showcasing his sharky teeth.

Everyone groaned.

"Surprise, surprise…" Deidara muttered.

"Hey! It's a good film! It's Spielberg!" Kisame exclaimed.

"_But it's the only one you ever want to watch,"_ White Zetsu sighed.

"It is not! I wanted to watch "Mega Shark Versus Dr. Octopus last week!"

"That is true…" Deidara nodded.

"Well it doesn't change the fact that it's still a fucking sea film! Who cares about that shit?"

Kisame abruptly shot up,his hand placed on Samehada as he glared maliciouslyat Hidan.

"You wanna fight?" Hidan grinned. "Fine by me."

"Enough. Let's just pick a movie already," Itachi cut inirritably. "Deidara, what did you bring?"

A smirk came over Deidara's face as he answered, "V for Vendetta."

"Not bad blondie, that's actually a pretty gory one too."

"Tobi heard about that film. Tobi doesn't think it would be a good choice."

Deidara sent Tobi daggers clearly stating, "_Say one more word and I'll blow you up."_

Tobi "Eeped!" as he hid behind Zetsu.

"Zetsu! What did you bring, haha," Tobi asked timidly, still frightened Deidara would blow him up right then and there.

"**Silence of the Lambs," **Dark Zetsu answered plainly.

"What the hell! So a film about a fucking cannibal is alright, but not a fucking hot chick with-"

"_There aren't as many bad images to keep Tobi up at night,"_ White Zetsu retorted quickly.

"Does Zetsu know what Hidan's film is about?" Tobi asked innocently.

Zetsu looked down at Tobi. _"Yes Tobi, it's bad."_ "**Very bad."**

"_Ohhhh_. Tobi sees. Then Tobi does not want to watch a bad film," Tobi smiled.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "See? I told you! This isn't getting us anywhere!"

"_Maybe we should try a different approach…"_ White Zetsu though out loud.

Tobi stared off into space as the others argued about what to do until he suddenly shouted, "Aha! Tobi just remembered something!"

"_What is it Tobi? _**This better be good…"**

"Tobi forgot to say what _he _brought!"

Everyone groaned.

A smirk came over Kisame's face as he said, "Alright Tobi, tell us what you brought."

Tobi positively beamed.

"Alright Kisame! Tobi will!"

"Nice going sharky…" Hidan mumbled as Tobi jumped in front of them with his hands behind his back.

"Tobi brought something…um…not quite as mean and violent as the films that were talked about already, but Tobi can assure everyone that it is a very good film!"

"Hm! "Good" can only mean "lame" to Tobi…" Deidara muttered.

"Oh no! This film is_ very_ good! It's one of Tobi's favorites!"

"Then fucking get on with it already!"

Zetsu glared in Hidan's direction.

"Okey-dokey! Tobi has behind his back…TA-DA!" Tobi pulled out his DVD from behind his back to reveal...

"**NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL AM I WATCHING THAT FUCKING DAMN ASS SHIT!"**

Deidara stared in awe. "What the hell Tobi!"

"Uh…Tobi…where did you get that?" Kisame asked, a bit squirmish.

Itachi stared impassively at the horrid DVD. Although in reality he was trying desperately hard not to show it on the outside, inside he knew he wouldn't be able to take one second of it. And people said_ he_ was a master of torture…

"**Stupid kid. Why the hell did you pick that? **_Don't be mean…Tobi is a good boy, so he wants to watch a good film._ **It's as "good" as bad films get…"**

"Zetsu. What's wrong with Tobi's film?" Tobi cocked his head at his partner, confused.

"_It is simply…not right for tonight Tobi…"_ White Zetsu explained delicately.

"But Zetsu. It's _good."_

"_I'm sure it is Tobi, but we aren't watching it tonight. _**Get that into your brain fool."**

"Ohhhh…" Tobi muttered sadly. "That's okay! Tobi knows whatever we watch will be great because as long as we're all watching it together, we'll all be happy!"

"Oh my gosh, someone kill me already…" Hidan groaned.

"I would if I could…" Deidara muttered. "And me next…"

"Look. We need to decide on something. It's getting late," Kisame cut in.

"I'm up for anything other than those horrible bears from fucking happy high land…"

"Horror hmmm?" Deidara thought. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

"Well, what is it blondie?" Hidan asked impatiently.

"You know those really old, Sci Fi B films?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Hidan narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"We can get horror and comedy in one! No one takes those films seriously. We can just make fun of them and even Tobi wouldn't get nightmares from those."

"Whatever, I don't care, let's just watch something!" Hidan shouted as he laid his head back on the couch.

"_Very well…_**It should prove interesting anyway**…_What did you have in mind Deidara?"_

"Hold on. I think I saw it in the cabinet."

Jumping off the couch, Deidara searched through the cabinet by the TV for a few seconds before holding out a DVD over his head.

"Invasion of the Body Snatchers, eh, Deidara?" Kisame chuckled. "Sounds good."

"_Yes._ **Very good…"** Zetsu stared at the DVD as if it was looking into his very soul.

"Zetsu?...Are you okay?" Tobi asked worriedly.

"_Yes Tobi…I'm fine_…**Perfectly fine…" **

Tobi looked up at his partner staring wide-eyed at the DVD in Deidara's hands.

_This doesn't feel right to Tobi… Not at all! _Tobi thought.

"Um…Tobi doesn't think-"

"**Move over fools, I need a good seat." **

"What's wrong with the seat you have?"

"**I can't see, what else. **_Deidara move over please."_

"There's no room."

"Deidara, just move."

"Shut up Itachi!"

"Um…Tobi doesn't think that-"

"Come any closer and you'll become a piece of my art!"

"Deidara, calm down. Itachi, would you move over one."

"No."

"All of you shut the hell up or I'll fucking make you!"

"Just try it Masochist!"

"Fine! I fucking will!"

"_Can we just start already? _**Everybody,**** shut up!"**

"Shh! It's starting!"

"Kisame, can Samehada reach the lights?"

"Yeah, hold on."

"Um…guys?"

**CLICK.**

_Gulp._

… … …

**Authors Note: **

Each character's movie choice:

Hidan: "Antichrist"  
Deidara: "V for Vendetta"  
Itachi: "A Clockwork Orange"  
Zetsu: "Silence of the Lambs"  
Kisame: "Jaws"  
Tobi: "The Care Bears Movie"


	2. Zetsu

**Nighttime Companion**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 2: Zetsu

* * *

In the dark hours of the night, the Akatsuki hideout was silent, and light snores could be heard as the moon's light shone through the only window they had, stretching it's beam into the trash-filled living room, occupied just hours before.

It was a Friday night, and the five members of the infamous criminal organization known as the Akatsuki had just gone to bed after an eventful night of movie watching. However, there was one Shinobi that wasn't fast asleep in dreamland. Instead the right word would be…

"Scared! Tobi is scared!" Tobi whispered to himself as the shivered under his covers.

The film that the Akatsuki had watched last night was one entitled, "Invasion of the Body Snatchers." Why it was chosen out of all of the movies in their collection was never really discovered, except for the fact that no one could all agree on a film to watch, eventually deciding to watch something they could all at least make fun of, and settled on an old Sci Fi film. Tobi, of course was terrified at the idea.

"But nobody listened to Tobi…." Tobi muttered to himself. "Now what will Tobi do? Tobi is too scared to go to bed! Tobi needs some company! But no one will let Tobi sleep with them…..."

…...

...

The night was going fairly well for the plant-man. He had a plentiful meal the night before and got inspired after watching a particularly insightful film right before he went to bed as it lulled him to sleep, bringing forth good dreams and calmness of mind…

In fact.

He was currently having one of those dreams right now...

_Zetsu was lying on a green pasture as the wind blew graciously across the soft grass…_

_It was spring._

_And all was well._

_Up until then, the plant-man thought it couldn't get any better. That is, until he noticed a group of Shinobi headed his way. _

"_Ahhh, just what I need…." Zetsu licked his lips._

_As the group came closer… and closer…, Zetsu waited patiently for his prey to come into his space…_

_Just a little more..._

_A little more..._

_A little-_

"_Master Zetsu!"_

"_Damn it! Who's giving me away?"_

"_Master Zetsu, wake up! It's Tobi!"_

"_Tobi? What is that idiot doing in __**my **__dream?!"_

"_Master Zetsu, please wake up."_

"_What is going on?" Zetsu asked, confused._

_Suddenly the plant man's world began to fade away. And with it, his prey. _

"No! No! No!" Zetsu shouted.

Abruptly he woke up. His eyes now wide awake.

"Oh good! Master Zetsu is awake! Tobi was worried!"

…..

"Um…Master Zetsu?"

…

"Are you…okay?"

"**Tobi….." **Dark Zetsu growled.

"Y…yes?"

"**I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get out of my sight before I eat you."**

"Ahh! But Master Zetsu! You told Tobi you would never-"

"_Times change Tobi…." _White Zetsu replied rather irritably.

_"One…"_

**"Two…"**

_"Three..."_

"Um! Um! Tobi just wants to know if he can, um"-

**"Four…"**

_"Five..."_

**"Six..."**

"Tobi just wants to know if he can-"

_"Seven..."_

**"Eight…"**

_"Nine…"_

"Ahhh! Master Zetsu, wait! Tobi just-"

"**TEN!"**


	3. Itachi

**Nighttime Companion**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 3: Itachi

* * *

The prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, Itachi Uchiha, lay in the darkness of his room. Thinking. He knew going to sleep would take some time, as always. Besides the fact that he was always on high alert and even the slightest sound would awaken him, he simply had too many thoughts on his mind tonight...

Thoughts of his clan…

His life…

His brother…

The usual.

That is, until he was interrupted by a quick scream of terror, known only as Tobi, coming from only a few doors down.

_Huh. For once that's not Deidara's room…_Itachi thought with mild interest.

He could hear the thumping of the masked-nin's feet clumsily running down the hall.

_Why must I live with such idiots? _Itachi sighed inwardly as he turned to his side, deciding now was as good a time as any to try and get some sleep before the next outburst came. Which knowing this household, could mean at any instant.

Itachi had been resting for a good ten minutes before he finally felt sleep pull him away.

_Just a little longer…_

_Creeeeeeak…._ His door slowly opened.

_Damn it. _

"Um…Itachi?" the masked-man known as Tobi, whispered from the doorway.

_He must be pretty desperate daring to disturb me. Then again, this is coming from someone who regularly puts himself in harm's way and sees it all as a game._

"_What…is it…Tobi?"_ Itachi asked in a dangerously calm voice, causing Tobi to gulp, almost questioning _why_ he was stupid enough to come in.

Almost.

"Um…Tobi was wondering…Itachi…um…would it be alright if Tobi…um…slept…um…_here _tonight?" Tobi asked timidly, his eyes downcast on the floor as his foot fidgeted with the rug.

… … …

"Um…Itachi-"

"No," Itachi answered simply.

"Oh…um…okay then…um…Then do you know who would be willing to help Tobi out? Perhaps-"

"**Tobi."**

"Yes, Itachi?"

"**Get out."**

"Um..hahaha. Of course Itachi. Tobi is leaving…" Tobi slowly backed away from the Uchiha. He jumped as his hand felt the doorknob behind him and slowly turned the handle.

"Well then…um…thank you anyway…Itachi…"

And with that, Tobi zipped out the door and ran around the corner as he slid down a nearby wall.

"Phew! Itachi is so scary…Even scarier than Deidara Senpai…Maybe Tobi should see Senpai next? No…Senpai will try and bomb Tobi…But who else can Tobi see…"


	4. Kisame

**Nighttime Companion**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 4. Kisame

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I've been really slacking with my writing lately. I will be trying to update more regularly! ^_^

* * *

_Tobi must find someone soon! Or Tobi will never get any sleep! _Tobi muttered to himself as he paced the hallways of the Akatsuki hideout.

_Tobi has already seen Itachi and Zetsu, and Tobi knows Deidara Senpai would only try and use his art on Tobi… And everyone else is out of town except-_

_GASP!_

_Kisame!_

Running over toward the Shark-man's room, stumbling over some belongings in the hallway as he did so, the masked-nin knocked fervently on the door.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Kisame! Kisame!" Tobi whispered.

No answer.

"Hmmm…perhaps Kisame is still sleeping. In that case Tobi will slowly come in, and make as little noise as a mouse!"

Opening the creaking door slowly, Tobi made his way through the dark room of the Kirigakure-nin as he shut the door behind him. Making his way across the room Tobi once again stumbled on belongings on the floor, making a quick, "Eeep!"as he hopped on one foot in pain. Looking through the dark, _and _through the small hole in his mask, Tobi squinted his eyes in search of Kisame. It seemed to Tobi that he had looked through the whole, dark room, and still no sign of Kisame, when suddenly he bumped into the shark man's bed.

_Oh! Here's Kisame's bed! _Tobi exclaimed happily to himself.

Making his way around the bed, Tobi leaned in as he whispered, "Kisame?...Kisame? This is Tobi, Kisame…Tobi was wondering if Kisame would mind Tobi sleeping here tonight? You see, Tobi got very scared after watching that scary film and Tobi is afraid to sleep by himself, so would Kisame mind if Tobi would sleep here tonight?"

No answer.

"Tobi will take Kisame's silence as a yes! Thank you Kisame! It means so much to Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed as he made his way to the other side of the bed, and snuggling under the sheets, went into a peaceful slumber.

…...

Kisame had been having a lovely dream about mermaids and tidal waves crashing through cities and the mermaid people taking over with him as their king. Oh yes…He was the king of ALL the sea people! That is until a strange _evil _began to take over… Huge, bright-colored bears with faces of pure goodness and rainbows on their stomachs began to take over his Atlantean city, turning everything in their path to rainbows and flowers, and smiling animals….No…It was too much to take…

Too…*twitich* much…

AHH! HE HAD TO LEAVE NOW! But how to get out? HOW WAS HE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE!

**ASP!"**

Abruptly Kisame awoke with a start, beads of sweat trailing down his skin as he took in deep breaths.

_What a nightmare, _he thought, getting up from his tub. Looking down he noticed the water had all drained out from the night before. Not really caring for remaking his "water bed" all over again, he made his way out of the bathroom, and toward his bed. Although not as comfortable as the water, it was more comfortable than the hard tub. Crawling into bed, he pulled his blankets over his body, laid his head on his pillow, and blissfully began to fall asleep…That is, until he heard soft whimpers nearby. He didn't think anything of it, presuming it to be one of his teammates having some sort of childish nightmare. Those damn walls are so thin! Ignoring it, as he tried to fall asleep once again. Then heard it again. Slightly louder.

Kisame's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Due to his heightened awareness as a Shinobi, it would be difficult to ignore this. _Damn in!_

Pulling his pillow over his head, he tried to block out the noise. But to no avail. The noise only got louder.

And closer.

_Wait a second…_

Maybe it wasn't one of his teammates but some animal that got in.

*Whimper*

_There it is again! Definitely close by. Possibly in my very room...I'll kill that beast, whatever it is…_Kisame showed a toothy grin as he got up from his bed and walked around to the other side.

_I know the sound came from this side of the room…_

Stealthily making his way across the room, Kisame waited until he heard it again.

_*Whimper*_

Spinning around, Kisame's senses sprang up as he stood absolutely still.

Waiting…

_*Whimper*_

Whipping his head in the direction of the sound, he looked on in horror.

Whatever it was…it was on _his _bed!

His eyes boiled in anger. He was ready to make the kill. Grabbing Samehadahe got ready. On the next _whimper _of sound he heard, he would plunge that creature from hell, out of his world!

Keeping a firm hold on Samehada,he waited.

And waited….

And waited….

And-

_*Whimper*_

_Gotcha!_

Raising Samehada,Kisame brought his sword down, hitting the creature with a mighty **THUD!**


	5. Pescecane

**Nighttime Companion**

_By ilovemyboys_

**Chapter 5:** Pescecane

**Authors Note:** Sorry each chapter is so short guys, this story is really more like a One-Shot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**THUD!**

"AHHHHH!" a voice cried right next to Samehada as it made contact with Tobi's bed.

Kisame frowned, confused. _What the? _He thought. But before any other such thoughts could come to his mind, Tobi cried, "Wait! Kisame! It's Tobi! Stop!"

"Tobi?" Kisame asked incredulously. _What is that kid doing my room?_

"Tobi is sorry Kisame! But Tobi was too scared to sleep so Tobi thought he could sleep with Kisame! A-a-a-and Tobi thought Kisame was sleeping in his own bed and did not mind!"

Kisame sighed. _Great. I'm stuck with that annoying kid…_

"So..uh..Kisame…can Tobi stay here with you?"

"I don't know why I'm doing this but yeah, sure…" Kisame grumbled.

"Yay!" Tobi exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air only to have them hit something nearby with a big...

**CRASH!**

"Ahhhh!" Tobi cried.

Kisame's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he raced toward the source of the crash, immediately bending down on his knees, as he began to search for something.

"Kisame? What is it?"

Kisame did not answer as he quickly found what he was looking for and rushed to the bathroom.

"I wonder what Tobi hit…." Tobi wondered. "Hmmmm…" Tobi put his hand up to his chin in thought as he placed the other on the floor.

"Tobi wonders….ow! That hurt Tobi! That's not nice glass!...Wait a second. Why is there glass on the floor? Kisame is….

IN TERRIBLE DANGER! Tobi must warn Kisame!"

Tobi immediately got up, only to practically run into the shark-man as he came out.

"Ahh! Kisame! Tobi found glass on your floor Kisame! And Tobi knows glass is dangerous! Tobi cut himself, see?" Tobi held out his hand in the dark.

Kisame said nothing.

"Um…Kisame…Tobi has a cut, see?" Tobi once again tried to show Kisame his cut in the dark.

"Tobi…" Kisame spoke in a low voice, barely keeping his calm.

"Uh….yes Kisame?" Tobi asked, his ninja senses telling him he was in danger.

"Do you know what you've done?" His tone took on a darkness Tobi had never heard before in the shark man.

"Um….well Tobi got a cut and-"

"BEFORE THAT!" He yelled.

"Oh! Um…Tobi accidentally hit something and it crashed and-" Realization dawned on Tobi. "_Ohhhh_, whatever Tobi's hand hit, it crashed, and Tobi's hand landed on the glass! Hahaha. Tobi knows now what happened Kisame! Thank you letting Tobi know, haha," Tobi laughed.

"**Tobi…"** Kisame stepped closer as Tobi backed away.

"Y-y-yes, Kisame?" Tobi asked nervously.

Kisame took a deep breath in, then exhaled.

"That was Pescecane's tank…" His eyes narrowed at the silhouette of the masked man in front of him.

"It was?" Tobi exclaimed.

"Yes it…_was…" _Kisame spoke slowly.

"_Ohhhh_….Tobi is so sorry Kisame! Now where Pescecane live?"

Kisame was taken aback for an instant at the thought of his precious barracuda having to live in a….

**Bathtub….**

Anger boiled inside of Kisame like never before. His precious Pescecane having to live in a puny tub! He would never forgive himself... But even more so…

He would never forgive Tobi.

_Tobi….he's the one responsible…_Kisame thought as his clenched knuckles bean to turn white.

"Um…Kisame….Tobi thinks he will just….leave….hahaha…." Tobi slowly backed away from the shark man toward the door. But before he could reach it-

"**Tobi."**

"Ahh! Y-y-yes Kisame?" Tobi barely uttered in fear.

"**Never...Come in here...Again. Got it?" **His tone held a warning saying one wrong answer and I will **kill** you.

"Y-y-y-YES KISAME!" Tobi exclaimed, then opened the door as he ran out, hiding behind yet another wall, out of breath.

"Tobi is not having very good luck tonight…But Tobi is still too scared to sleep by himself! Now Tobi will not only have nightmares about having his body snatched by aliens, but also snatched by scary fish! _Ohhhhh_….what can Tobi do? Tobi supposes there are only two options left…"


	6. Deidara Sempai

**Nighttime Companion**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 6: Deidara Sempai

**Authors Note: **I am so sorry fans this is taking so long! And it's short! I am starting a new system by writing every chapter of each story I write beforehand, and then gradually updating them, so you guys don't have to wait as long! ^_^

* * *

"Hmmmm…." Tobi thought. "Deidara Sempai said he would blow up Tobi the next time he saw him in his room but Tobi also does not want to meet Hidan's scythe again. It was not nice to Tobi... What should Tobi do?!"

After debating to himself back and forth for a good ten minutes, Tobi finally decided to see his Sempai since he was used to dodging bombs from the Iwa-nin.

Making his way toward the blond bomber's room, Tobi slowly opened the door as his hands searched around the crack of the door for any of his Sempai's explosive clay figures.

_Tobi learned his lesson since last time! And the time before that. And the time before that. And the time before-oh! Tobi must be quiet! Sempai is sleeping! Shhh… _Tobi thought to himself as he crept into the blonde bomber's room.

_Tobi thinks he should just lie down on the floor next to Deidara Sempai. Otherwise, if Sempai wakes up, he will get mad!_

As Tobi tiptoed over to his Sempai's bed, he lay down on the hard floor and rested his eyes. However, getting comfortable was difficult. The hard floor mixed with the cold air in the cave sent shivers up Tobi's spine.

"Brrrrr….Tobi is soooo c-c-c- cold…" Tobi whispered to himself.

Looking up at his Sempai's bed, he noticed one of Deidara's blankets was half covering the blonde, while the other half hung off the bed.

"Hmmm…it doesn't look like Sempai is using that one. Perhaps Tobi can take it! But Tobi must be _extra _careful. Sempai does not like to be woken up…"

Slowly, Tobi pulled the blanket as it began to move an inch toward the masked-nin.

No sign from Deidara.

Tobi pulled another inch.

The blonde abruptly let out a snore as he turned to the side, pulling his half of the blanket with him.

_Oh no! _Tobi thought. _Now what will Tobi do! Tobi knows! He will have to be extra careful!_

Cautiously, Tobi got up and stood next to his Sempai's bed as he _slowwwwwly _reached toward the blanket wrapped around the blonde. His hand got closer…and closer…until he took hold of the blanket and began to pull it toward him...

**BOOM!**

Tobi jumped as a roar of thunder sounded from outside and Deidara shifted even farther away, his hand now clutching the blanket as he pulled it with him.

_Oh no! _Tobi cried desperately as he tried to keep a tight hold on the fabric himself.

_Tobi is sorry Sempai… But Tobi simply must have this blanket. Tobi is soooo cold!_

And with that, Tobi yanked the blanket away as it flew toward him, sending the masked nin crashing to the floor.

_Yay! Tobi has the blanket! _Tobi thought happily.

That is…until he sensed the aura next to him.

Slowly looking up he saw none other than his Sempai, glaring down angrily at his partner. His hair stood at odd angles, while his face held a look of pure terror.

"H-h-h-h-hi Sempai, hahaha," Tobi laughed nervously.

"**What…are you doing…in my ROOM TOBI!" **Deidara yelled.

"Tobi is sorry Sempai! Tobi was just-"

"**GET OUT BEFORE I BLOW YOU UP!" **he roared.

"Eep! YES SEMPAI! TOBI IS GOING!" Tobi clumsily scrambled away from the blonde as he ran out the door, gasping for air.

"Tobi *gasp* is really having *gasp* bad luck tonight. I suppose that leaves Tobi with one more option. *GULP* Although it does not make Tobi feel good…"


	7. Hidan's Nightmare

**Nighttime Companion**

_By ilovemyboys_

**Chapter 7: Hidan's Nightmare**

**Authors Note: **Last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know some chapters were short, and I'm sorry. It's sort of in between a one-shot and a story, so I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter is _much_ longer since it's the last one. That, and the fact I have Hidan's nightmare to play with! ^_^

I also have a whole new idea for a Fanfiction story: Each Akatsuki member is placed in their worst nightmare. Ahhh, the ideas are already rolling, hahaha…

* * *

The night was a violent one.

Lightning bolts danced across the sky, followed by the loud booms of thunder, echoing across the land every few seconds.

While some might find this sort of weather unnerving, others found it relaxing.

**Others…**

Like Hidan.

Now according the Jashinist, there are two kinds of people in this world. One; are those willingly to accept their fate of eternal hell, and two; are those who wish to give themselves another chance at salvation and accept Jashin. Although technically Hidan was supposed to always take in those willing to convert, the blood spill was just too much fun. And why not? Jashin's main moral is to kill and cause havoc wherever his disciples went. But if everyone converted to Jashinism, who would be left?

It was this thought that has plagued Hidan earlier in the day. Well…not plagued. Rather came across his mind for instant before he realized he needed to do his evening ritual. However, it came back to him once more. This time in a nightmare.

As the Jashinist tossed and turned in his bed, his face twitching in discomfort, he dreamed a nightmare. A horrible, horrible dream…

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"Tobi will need to be extra quiet as Tobi does not remember if Hidan is a light sleeper or not," Tobi mumbled to himself as he tip-toed over to the Jashinist's room.

"Tobi will be as quiet as a mouse!" he whispered as he crept, true to his word, as quiet as a mouse. Once he got near Hidan's door, and seeing it was partially opened, he slowly pushed it forward to reveal the immortal's room.

Tobi gulped.

_Hidan will most certainly not want to be woken up. Nooo, that would be bad for Tobi... So Tobi will lie down next to Hidan's bed and-Oh wait! Tobi will get cold! Tobi needs to find a blanket first…Yes…Tobi will find a blanket, but where?_

Putting his hand up to his chin in thought, Tobi began to ponder that very question until it hit him.

_The living room! Tobi will get a blanket from the living room! Hahaha. Tobi has been so silly!_

Rushing down the hallway Tobi made it toward the living room and clumsily fumbled for a blanket on the couch until his gloves made contact with an old, wooly blanket.

"Aha! Tobi has found a blanket! Now to go to sleep! Tobi is soooo tired!"

Running back up the stairs, Tobi crept back into Hidan's room as he lay down and placed his new found blanket over himself.

"Ahhhh…" Tobi relaxed. "Now to go to sleep!" ^_^

….

**_MEANWHILE IN HIDAN'S NIGHTMARE:_ **

"Hell yeah! FINALLY! I've left this damn world and gone to paradise!"

The immortal Jashinist looked around the hellish landscape of fire, dark skies, stretches of lightning and roars of thunder, screams heard all around, and the smell of death evident in the air.

Yup.

Hidan had made it to paradise.

"Now to see Jashin! I'm sure he's anxious as hell to meet me! His most faithful disciple!"

Making his way along the path of death and destruction, aka a grimy path soaked with blood and bodies, Hidan walked toward the looming gothic castle up ahead, he knew would be where his god resided.

Upon reaching the door he knocked fervently.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Yo Jashin! You're fucking faithful disciple here! Open up!"

Nothing happened for a few moments. Then the large door slowly opened as the immortal Jashinist stepped through. The door slammed shut behind him as he was led by gruesome looking beings, (only found in the sick mined man's mind) toward the throne of Jashin.

As Hidan passed statue after statue of the god of destruction, he looked up to see, low and behold, his god.

Jashin.

Hundreds of feet tall with a strong muscular build, battle armor covering his large body, giant black boots, and a mask reminiscent of all evil, he looked down upon his disciple.

Hidan stared in awestruck wonder at his god as he bent down on one knee to his god.

"My lord Jashin," he breathed. "It is an honor to meet you."

Although anyone who had ever even met the Jashinist knew he couldn't hold his tongue, when he was in front of his god, the only reason for his living, he decided to hold back.

"**Greetings Hidan. My faithful disciple. You have made it to paradise," **the loud, booming voice of Jashin resounded in the room.

"Thank you my lord," Hidan replied.

"**You have followed my orders to the letter Hidan. Caused pain and destruction wherever you went, gave me ritual after ritual for the blood I so need, and have ended those who did not submit to my power."**

Hidan smirked. "I sure did."

"**However…"**

Hidan's smile abruptly left his face as he looked up, possibly for the first time,_ in fear, _at his god.

"**You have killed everyone, and I mean EVERYONE. There is no more blood for me Hidan. If you had been a bit less zealous with your killings, more humans would come into this world, and continuously supply me with blood. If there is no one left, then I have nothing."**

Hidan was awestruck. He followed everything his lord and god told him to do. However, it didn't matter now. Even Hidan knew that. He pissed Jashin off. And he would pay the price.

Dearly.

"**BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS HIDAN, YOU ARE SENTENCED TO AN ETERNITY IN HELL!"**

"**WHAT!?" **Hidan screamed.** "JASHIN! LORD! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! YOU CAN'T-"**

"**I CAN AND I _WILL_ HIDAN. YOU HAVE FAILED ME."**

"**BUT JASHIN! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!" **Hidan dropped onto his hands and knees before his god. **"PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I WON'T KILL ANYMORE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!"**

"**FOOL! THERE IS NO ONE ELSE LEFT FOR YOU TO KILL! BUT TO EVEN REMARK SUCH A SIN AS "NOT KILLING" IN FRONT OF **_**ME,**_** YOUR LORD AND GOD, IS BLASPHEMY!"**

"**NO! JASHIN! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!"**

"**NO HIDAN…YOU'RE TIME IS UP. NOW…TO FULLFILL YOUR FATE…"**

As Jashin slowly raised his hands into the air, thunder boomed above them. Bolts of lightning crashed through the windows, inches away from Hidan.

Slowly backing away from his god, Hidan looked from side to side nervously. Until he was interrupted with…

"**Goodbye Hidan. May your soul never rest in peace."**

**BOOM!**

Without warning a bolt of lightning hit Hidan square in the chest as he felt himself falling and falling and falling down a seemingly endless pit until he heard a **THUD!**

…**.**

…**.**

The first thing Hidan noticed was birds chirping.

"_Ohhhh," _he groaned as he began to sit up. Opening his eyes he immediately noticed two things. One, he was in a forest. Whose leaves were the _color_ of evil incarnate itself.

**Pink.**

And two, one of those leaves, which he was sitting on, was the _shape_ of evil incarnate itself.

**A heart.**

As fast as the bolt of lightning that hit him, Hidan sprang up as he looked around fanatically.

"**What the heck…" **he breathed out.

Truth be told, Hidan was…

Dare he say it.

**Terrified. **

"Excuse me?"

Hidan spun around. He could have sworn her heard something.

"_Excuse me?"_

There is was again! Looking in every direction, Hidan saw nothing.

_Oh no…Not only has Jashin placed me in Hell, he took away my sanity too!_

"Mister! Down here!"

Suddenly the Jashinist felt a tug on the bottom of his cloak as he looked down.

"**AHHH!"** Jumping out of the way he reached for his scythe. Only to see it wasn't there. In fact the cloak he wore wasn't his normal Akatsuki one either. But rather a ragged, old, brown cloak. But that's not what got his attention. It was that _thing _looking at him.

_**What-the-hell, **_he thought. _It looks like a freaking teddy bear!_

"Hello sir! My name is Guppy! I'll be your guide!"

"What?" Hidan asked dumbfounded.

"I'll be your guide sir! Come on! This way!" The teddy bear grabbed the cloth of Hidan's cloak once again as he pulled the Jashinist, with surprising strength, away.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What the BLEEP are you talking about! Where the heck am I!?"

Suddenly something hit him.

"And why can't I BLEEPING swear!"

The teddy bear turned back to him with a smile. "Swearing is bad! It is not allowed here sir!"

Realization suddenly dawned on him.

_Jashin really did send me to hell…_

Trying to recover from his shock, he found himself being pulled away toward whatever torture was in store for him…

Hidan didn't know how long he was walking. Days, months, years? It didn't matter. Hidan didn't know anymore. It didn't matter. This was hell. And it was forever. Maybe if he just pretended he wasn't here it might not be so bad.

_I've still got my imagination. Hell yeah! I'll just pretend I'm somewhere else!_

"Sir!...Sir!"

_Oh damn it! I forgot about that __**thing…**__How can I possibly ignore __**that **__for eternity!_

"Sir!"

"**WHAT!?"**

The teddy bear smiled up at him. "We're here sir!"

"BLEEPING where?"

Looking up he noticed a small, log, cabin.

Made of candy.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal…

_Oh hell no…_

"Guppy!" Another teddy bear, this one with a large, pink bow on its head came running toward them.

"Gupples! How are you? I hope you are doing lovely!" Guppy cried happily.

"I am doing just candyrific Guppy! How are you?"

"Positively splendid Gupples!"

_Get me the hell out of here!_

"Look who I brought! It's Hidan!"

Hidan suddenly blinked.

"How the BLEEP did you know my name!" He yelled angrily.

"It's my business sir! To know all the new arrivals on Bubblegum Island!"

"Gumball _Island?" _Hidan asked unbelievingly.

_Maybe I can at least swim away…_

"Sir! We need to get going! The Lollipop King is waiting!" The one called Gupples cried.

"That's right Gupples! We better get going Hidan or we'll be late!"

"Go the heck where?" Hidan snapped.

"Uh uh uh," Gupples shook her finger. "That's for us to know and for you to find out Hidan!"

"The heck with it! Just get me the frick off this darn island! And shut off these stupid, BLEEPING sensors already! Urrr…That's it! I'm getting the heck out of here!"

Lifting his foot off the ground to prove his point he instantly felt an abrupt tug on his sandals. Looking down he noticed a gooey, sparkly pink substance stuck to his shoes.

"Awww, come on! What the heck is this?"

"Looks like Gummy doesn't want to let go of your foot! Hahaha," Guppy laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Hidan, that's not very nice," Gupples said with a slight frown.

"Do I look like I BLEEPING care!" Hidan snapped. "Just get this darn thing off of me!"

"Guppy! We need to get going or we'll be late!" Gupples took hold of Hidan's arm.

"Say goodbye Gummy! Hidan needs to come with us!" Guppy smiled happily at the ground.

Before Hidan could say a word, the ground suddenly released him and he felt himself dragged away once again.

"Where the heck are we going fuzzball?" Hidan snapped, still shocked at the teddy bear's strong hold on his arm.

"Oh _you'll see_ sir! Hehehe!"

Hidan did _not _like the way that sounded.

**Not-one-bit. **

…

As the trio traveled down the candy-covered path, Hidan was feeling the need to kill more and more as each second went by. He'd end his own life just to escape this hell if we wasn't already dead, which he was sure he was_, _let alone if he even had the ability to die.

_Damn my immortality!_

"Hidan! We've made it!" Guppy cried.

Hidan looked up from the ground to see in digust, a giant candy-covered castle hovering over him.

"Come on Hidan! Let's go!" Guppy cried as he pulled Hidan toward the castle.

"What? No! Get the heck off me!" Hidan tried to struggle but found he could not. It was as if his whole body has turned into mush as he was dragged closer and closer toward his doom. Suddenly, they reached the door as Guppy knocked three times.

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK! **

**KNOCK!**

In seconds the large door slowly opened as Hidan grasped what lay ahead of him.

Every kind of hideously cute, adorable, or girly thing he could imagine surrounded him.

As well as more freaking teddy bears!

As his eyes bulged out of his sockets he attempted to spring away, violently struggling to get out of his hold.

"**THE HECK WITH THIS! GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE YOU BLEEPING BLEEPERS! GET ME OUT OF THIS HECK!"**

"Hidan…you need to calm down…" Guppy replied in a soft, calm, and a little too creepy voice.

"**CALM DOWN? WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU BLEEPING TEDDY BEAR!"**

"Hidan," Gupples spoke, in as equal a calm, soft, and creepy voice. "It is time."

"**TIME FOR WHAT?"** Hidan spat.

"Time for us all to become...like him…" she trailed off. Her eyes staring into nothingness.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Yes…it is time Hidan…" Guppy turned his head with wide-eyes at the Jashinist. However, he wasn't looking at him, but rather, through him.

"What are doing?" Hidan asked nervously, officially freaked out by what was happening.

"He comes…" Gupples slowly turned her head toward the back of the castle.

"He comes…" Guppy repeated, also turning his head in the same direction.

"Who comes?" Hidan cried frantically, still unable to break his hold.

All of a sudden all the teddy bears in the room began to chant, "_The Lollipop King…The Lollipop King…The Lollipop King…"_

_**What-in-the hell, **_Hidan thought.

As the chanting continued, Hidan began to feel an uneasiness around him…

Something was coming...

And it was coming…

For him.

Just then, a grand door opened in front of him, and out walked a man wearing a black cloak. His hood covering his face.

"**My peasants…Rise…"** the man lifted up his hands, with a booming, deep voice. **"Become my Lollipop Minions and you will face happiness every day of your life…"**

Every teddy bear rose as they began to walk toward the Lollipop King.

"**Now…may you all…become like me..." **He spoke as he slowly lifted his hood to reveal…

"**TOBI!"** Hidan shouted incredulously.

"**HOW-WHAT THE?-WHAT-IT'S-_WHAT_?"** Hidan was at a loss for words.

However, that momentary shock was soon cut off as Tobi spoke:

"**Hidan…You will become…Like **_**us."**_

"_**Like us…"**_ voices around him echoed their leader's as Hidan turned to face them. Only to see each one now had Tobi's mask as their face!

"**WHAT THE HECK!" **

Hidan felt something he hadn't felt in years.

Terror.

Pure-terror.

_Oh Jashin save me! Please! Please I beg of you! _He pleaded to his god. But received no answer.

"_**Join us Hidan…Join us…"**_ they spoke in tandem, getting closer and closer as the Tobi-Guppy kept a firm hold on him from behind, making it impossible for the Jashinist to move.

"No! Noo! Get away from me!" Hidan struggled.

But they just got closer…and closer…and closer…until they surrounded the immortal.

"_Noooo…."_ Hidan cried as tears began to fall down his face. Hands reached for him from every angle. Tobi's mask everywhere he looked.

Hidan's breathing became rapid as his eyes glanced fearfully in every direction, sweat coming down his face.

"**Hidan…" **Tobi proclaimed. **"Become…**_like me!"_ The last words actually sounded like the masked-nin Hidan knew. However, that too was only a fleeting though as the Tobis surrounded him…Engulfing him in their presence…

This was the end. Hidan knew it…

This was the end at last…

But then... won't he become Tobi? No! He can't let that happen! He was supposed to live in eternity with Jashin! Not this!

"_Hidan…" _a voice called from far away.

_Great. Another creepy Tobi coming after me…_

"_Hidan….Wake up!"_

_You think I fucking wish this was a dream! Of course I do! But it's fucking real!_

"_Hidan, Tobi thinks you are having a nightmare."_

_What?_

"_Hidan…" the voice trailed. _

"_Hidan…."_

"_Hidan…"_

"**GAH!"** Hidan sprang up from his bed, his body drenched in sweat as he panted heavily.

Suddenly realizing his surroundings, he found himself to be in his own bed. In his own room. Not some creepy castle or in happy, teddy bear land.

He was safe.

He was _alive. _

And he was-

"Yay! Hidan is okay!"

Hidan's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he slowly turned in the direction of his most feared voice. Slowly, his eyes made contact with none other than the mask of his most hated enemy.

Tobi.

"Tobi is _sooo glad_ Hidan is okay! Tobi was worried because Tobi could not wake Hidan up!" Tobi cried happily.

Hidan just stared at the masked-nin.

"Um...Hidan? Are you alright?"

Suddenly an evil grin came over the Jashinist's face as he smiled at the masked-nin.

Slowly, Tobi took a nervous step back as Hidan rose from his bed.

"Um…Hidan…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tobi…" Hidan's smile became even broader as he walked toward the fellow Akatsuki member.

"Just…stay…still…**Tobi..."**

"Huh? Oh…okay Hidan," Tobi muttered. "But Tobi doesn't feel so great right now-"

"**DIE!"** Hidan suddenly took hold of his scythe as he sprang onto Tobi, who barely dodged the weapon's blade.

"AHHH! TOBI DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE HIDAN OR HIS SCYTHE UPSET! AHHH!" Tobi screamed as he ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

**_MEANWHILE…_**

Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, and Itachi all awoke from their slumber at the noise. However, upon hearing someone was chasing Tobi, thought nothing of it. The masked-nin deserved it after disrupting their sleep after all. Soon, each member fell back asleep.

In time, Pein, Konan, and Kakuzu came in through the hideout's entrance to see the living room in shambles, with scythe marks on the hallway walls, and Tobi's screams reverberating everywhere.

Pein sighed at the actions of his subordinates, Konan rolled her eyes, and Kakuzu positively fumed at the expenses that would have to be paid.

After about five minutes of Kakuzu trying to restrain Hidan, Pein sent the masked-nin to his room to calm down. Finally reaching his room, Tobi sighed as he flopped down on his bed.

"Tobi has never seen Hidan so angry before! Tobi is still really, really scared!" Tobi shivered, pulling his blankets over him as he hid under the blankets. "But now Tobi can finally get some rest! _Ahhhh…"_ he sighed happily, only to be interrupted by the pounding knocks on his door.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hey! Dumbass! We're leaving for a mission in ten minutes! Get ready!" Deidara yelled from the other side of the door.

"_Ohhhh…"_ Tobi groaned. "Tobi thinks he finally understands what everyone calls a "bad day."

**THE END!**


End file.
